Conquer Aftermath
by Exotos135
Summary: Takes place after "Conquer." Eclipsa meets with a certain soldier of Mewni, with a certain deal for her...


**YO, I'M BACK!... Sort of.**

 **I moved about a week or so ago for a more comfortable life; I'm still adjusting to the new life, and I have been itching to write some more, but my laptop was... in a pretty bad state, so I couldn't really take it with me here, so I've had little chance to actually write anything until now, when I found a cyber I could go to and write there. I'm limited by time there, though, so keep that in mind.**

 **But anyway, onto the pairing, I don't have all the time in the world, so I'll be quick: We're gonna deal with one relationship that's just, inevitable, after "Monster Bash:" Mina Loveberry, who tried to murder the half-monster hybrid Meteora, and Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness and the mother of said Meteora.**

 **Simply put, if these two don't meet in canon, it'll be a big missed opportunity. And also, this'll spoil the season 3 finale to an extent, so you've been warned.**

 **And now, to the story!**

* * *

Mina Loveberry, the "greatest warrior to ever walk on Mewni" as said by a little Butterfly, woke up and found herself in a place she hoped she wouldn't return to so soon: The Monster Temple, which was almost completely pitch black.

"Ugh, this place again?" Mina said as she grabbed her head. "What happened? Last thing I remember's fighting a monstrous Meteora, and then-"

"So, that was your doing?"

Mina turned around and spotted none other than Eclipsa, the infamous Queen of Darkness, coming out of the... Darkness, with her umbrella-shaped wand on one hand, and the infant Meteora on her other hand.

"Y-Y-Your Darkness?!" Mina exclaimed before taking a battle stance.

"Is that the title you choose for me? It's a rather nice one, I think I'll use it, if you don't mind that is," Eclipsa remarked in her usual casual tone. "But for now, let's focus on the important: Are you Mina Loveberry?"

Mina stuttered, "Y-Yes! I mean, No! I mean, how do you know who I am?!"

Eclipsa raised her wand and stated:

"With the truth in chains, and kept still by fear, I invoke the eye, so the truth may be revealed!"

With this chant, the wand materialized an eye-like spell that looked similar to the All-Seeing Eye, but primarily white and gold.

"With this little variation of my "All-Seeing Eye" spell, I can find out anything about a specific person, as long as I know their name," Eclipsa explained before the eye vanished with the snap of the queen's fingers. "I did see your picture on the eye, but I wanted to see for myself in person before doing anything, and since you just confirmed who you are..."

Eclipsa's friendly tone immediately turned into stern fury as she ordered, "On your knees, Mina Loveberry."

Mina flinched. "But-"

Eclipsa narrowed her eyes and repeated herself with an authoritarian tone:

"On. _Your_. **_Knees_**. **Mina Loveberry**."

Knowing that she was facing with the most dangerous queen of Mewni, the greatest warrior that Mewni could ever see slowly, hesitantly got on her knees, with Eclipsa continuously glaring at her as the warrior got a grim reminder:

She could be the best warrior that Mewni had ever seen, but she was still nothing compared to the matriarchs.

"Mina Loveberry, through your history of service to the kingdom of Mewni, you've taken part in several acts that I can only describe as offensive," Eclipsa sternly spoke. "You pledged loyalty to a _plebeian_ who was handed the throne unjustly, and spread the _propaganda_ surrounding her around the kingdom, making everybody think she was the real heir. Your brutal, and quite frankly unnecessary, methods in dealing with monsters did nothing to help the war effort."

Eclipsa narrowed her eyes. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if a closer inspection to the events that followed revealed that it made things _worse_!"

The Queen of Darkness gripped her wand tighter, and the baby Meteora looked at her mother, keeping her smile intact as Eclipsa hissed, "And to top it all off, you tried to _kill_ my daughter, Meteora. All because she's half-monster."

"B-But, you need to understand the dangers of keeping her alive, Your Darkness!" Mina replied, standing up as she tried to explain herself. "Magic is a very dangerous...thing, both in the hand of mewmans, and _specially_ on monsters! I mean, the soul-stealing magic is only ever used by monsters, and being partially mewman, she can dip down and use that magic on her own without a wand! She's a menace to society!"

"Just like you?" Eclipsa smugly interjected, making the warrior stop. "The All-Revealing Eye revealed a lot of things about you, _including_ your transformation. One that doesn't seem natural, in my opinion. And while I don't know what's this "Earth" location the eye showed me, you seemed willing to cause a ruckus there."

Mina, baffled at the fact the queen knew something she herself didn't, backed away and clenched her fists. "W-What else did it show you!?"

Eclipsa remained silent, then chuckled before casually answering:

"Every. _Single. Thing. **About you... Except one.**_ "

Mina started shivering madly as she pondered what this missing thing was, until Eclipsa casually asked:

"Are you sorry for what you've done?"

Mina stopped shivering and looked up to see Eclipsa staring at her with a stern look, waiting her answer. "W-What?"

"I asked, if you were sorry for what you've done," Eclipsa repeated. "I will not repeat myself again."

"I... I don't understand," Mina answered. "Why do you even care about my feelings towards my actions?"

That wasn't the answer Eclipsa hoped for, but it wasn't one that convinced her to just kill the warrior right then and there. And so, she saw it fit to explain herself:

"Mina, despite the offenses... the audacities... and the atrocities, you've done to my family... I still possess enough empathy to give you a single shot at redeeming yourself. But I will only grant you this chance at redemption, if you honestly feel sorry for what you've done."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "And if I'm not?"

Eclipsa smiled. "Then I'll kill you right on the spot, plain and simple."

The warrior's fear immediately returned, and she hastily nodded, confirming she did regret her actions. To what extent was uncertain, but hey, it was better than nothing. With this confirmation, Eclipsa smiled and explained the redemption deal:

"Okay, so, considering how the stance of monsters currently is on Mewni, and your own attempt at killing my child, it's only fair that, to be redeemed for your past transgressions, you will dedicate your life to protecting Meteora from any harm, any danger, and anything that wants to kill her in the same manner you once wanted to do."

"So, wait a minute, to redeem myself for nearly killing your daughter... you want me to become _her babysitter_?" Mina asked as Eclipsa silently nodded. "...Are you for real, Your Darkness?"

"Hey, you once served "Soupina the Strange" among the many queens of Mewni, and _she_ was the one who made the decree that royal guards could also work as babysitters," Eclipsa pointed out, making her baby daughter chuckle. "And since you're "the greatest warrior to ever walk on Mewni," I have no reason to doubt your ability to keep Meteora safe."

Eclipsa created a hand-shapped illusion with her wand, and aimed it at Mina. "Deal?"

Mina wasn't convinced. "Do you really trust me, Your Darkness? My mission was, and to an extent still is, to kill your daughter after all."

"Then you can kiss the Mewni you know and "love" goodbye," Eclipsa smirked. "Because, with the All-Revealing Eye and the access to the history scrolls of Mewni, all that needs to happen for Mewni to collapse is a little bit of harsh truths being leaked onto the public."

Mina swallowed whatever feelings she had in that moment and took a step back, greatly disturbed by the revelation.

"I will ask again, and I won't repeat myself," Eclipsa looked straight at Mina's eyes as she leaned the hand illusion closer to her. " _Deal?_ "

From all accounts, the warrior had no right choice to make: Either she became Meteora's babysitter, essentially being put in charge of a little freak of nature that could, at any moment, _suck out her soul_ with a gaze, or she refused the deal, was most likely killed by the dark queen, and then Mewni would collapse and fall into dust. Granted, Eclipsa's words hinted that would happen eventually, but if she could prevent it right then and there, everything was fair game.

And so Mina shook hands with the hand apparition, and her veins slowly turned purple as the dark queen spoke, with a slight hint of satisfaction as a shadowy, crystallized figure slowly appeared behind her.

"We'll be watching you, Mina Loveberry. And for the fate of Mewni..."

Once the hand shake ended, Mina clutched her slightly glowing arm as she looked back to see Meteora, Eclipsa, and the crystallized figure's eyes glowing in the darkness. And of note was that the figure sported four eyes, which moved to look directly at Mina as Eclipsa sternly stated:

"You better keep your promise."


End file.
